Sittin' in the Front Seat
by JackFiction
Summary: Jinx attempts to teach Kid Flash how to drive. It's not that easy when he's being such a moron about it. Takes place after Season 5, obviously.


Author's Note: Please read and enjoy. Kid Flash and Jinx love each other deep, deep down. You just need a few drills to get there.

Summary: Jinx attempts to teach Kid Flash how to drive. It's not that easy when he's being such a moron about it. Takes place after Season 5, obviously.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. DC Comics owns them, even after the reboot.

"You need to calm down."

"You need to bite me."

"Tempting... Maybe later. But for right now, calm yourself."

"This is calm."

"Murderously calm can't really be described as 'calm.'"

"Wally, do you know why I want to strangle you?"

"Um, is it because I keep giving you red roses instead of pink ones?"

"Try again."

"My charming good looks inexplicably attract other women?"

"Last chance, buddy."

"...I can't drive?"

"No shit you can't drive! I've been trying to teach you for hours. Hours! And you're just barely able to shift the damn gears!"

"That's not true. I was able to drive over those cones before."

"Tch, those weren't the only things you drove over."

"The squirrel was dying anyways."

"It was not."

"Fine, I'm not going to lie; even superheroes have accidents."

"You purposely swerved into it."

"No, I was trying to avoid the cones, if you can recall."

"And how did that work out for you?"

"Quite well, I'd say."

"You killed the squirrel and still managed to knock them over."

"Well, for a first time, this is a pretty good-"

"This is your third time."

"Is it already, now? I could've sworn I've never driven before today."

"...I'm not sure if you do this on purpose or if you're really as stupid as I hope you're not."

"Oh, I'm as stupid as I hope I'm not. I really ought to start reading Wikipedia again sometime, brush up on my academia."

"Yeah, you go do that. Now, about driving, maybe-"

"You know, I've read over 90 articles in two minutes."

"-you can try to ease on the gas, just a little, so that-"

"I stopped on the one about olfactory sensory."

"-we don't jerk around like last time."

"I mean, who needs to know about noses anyway?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Ease on the gas, gotcha."

"...HOLY-!"

"..."

"What the hell was that?"

"Easing."

"We went over 65! In less than 2 seconds!"

"I can run to 85 in half that time."

"You do realize that you're not in a good position to gloat, don't you?"

"...Why are you forcing me to learn how to drive again?"

"You asked me to teach you last week."

"Did I? Why would I do that?"

"Tch, like I know. You're lucky I'm a patient girl."

"You? Patient?"

"Like a saint. It's the only thing keeping you alive."

"That and I pay for your rent."

"I'm perfectly capable of paying my own rent, thank you very much."

"Stealing money doesn't count as proper payment."

"Why would you think I'd steal money?"

"...Is this a trick question?"

"I gave up villainy a long time ago, if you remember."

"Five months isn't a 'long time ago.'"

"What? You don't trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, Jinxie. We live together… You make me sandwiches."

"Oh, goodie. My domestic prowess has won you over."

"Not only that, but you also haven't tried to stab me lately. I'd say it's a step forward in our relationship. Next thing we need to work on is your appreciation for floral arrangements."

"I give your pitiful attempts to woo me just the right amount of appreciation."

"You flushed the last one down the toilet."

"Can we focus on your terrible driving now? If I don't see you improve in the next half an hour, I'm quitting as your instructor."

"But I have been improving."

"Being able to switch into drive doesn't count. Now _ease_ on the gas _slowly._"

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

Epilogue:

Within ten minutes, Jinx tried to stab him multiple times for being so incompetent, but he kept dodging like a cocky bastard. She couldn't take it anymore, so she left way before the promised 30 minutes was up.

Wally never learned how to drive, but he didn't really need to. He just wanted to annoy Jinx; she was just so adorable when she was angry.

The squirrel didn't really die. Kid Flash wasn't the fastest boy alive for nothing.

And they lived happily ever after.

Thanks for reading! Please check out my other stories, which are longer and just as ridiculous as this one.


End file.
